srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM April 2009
This set of questions was compiled by Scout1df. Interview starts below the line. The questions and flavor text are in boxes, with the actual questions also in bold, and answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- Esoteric and Virago step forward and in unison ask, "Would it be possible to adjust the timer for Moonpath to a daily reset like the timer for the CHR? It would allow more flexibility while striving to obtain the Ice Shield." Answer: ganymede asks, “Persons of ill repute' were mentioned in connection with the upcoming second guild... would these be thieves, assassins or bankers?” ''' Answer: From barn42..... This is actually a serious question . '''Could players literally via e.mail to GM leave their kit/items in a sort of will to other players who have been help full . Whilst not wishing bad fortune to any player , a number of players are older or possibly have shortish life expectation for one reason or another . There is a thread somewhere with how old are you and I think we have some in their 80's ; I guess they won't all get to ripe old 120+ . It would be nice to "leave" your kit to someone who has been particularly help full . I realize that people would have to update their REAL wills to include instruction to notify GM . But lets make solicitors EARN their money . ''' Answer: Scout, Ulric, Allura and Arabel wants to know, '''when we Explore the Realms at Random, would it be possible to please reduce the frequency of....... After the 30th time in a row of receiving this message (and yes I counted), I then got a friendly woodsman. I killed him and felt NO remorse! Please help me be a good person again......... Answer: Acebrock stands up, slightly more sure of himself, though he does manage to nearly cut someone's ear off. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I was wondering if we would be able to pass through the mirror in our basements sometime in the near future," 'putting special emphasis on near. '"Also, how far down your list are new mounts? I want something that flies." ''' Answer: Scarbrow wants to know... I have one, by the way, another suggestion: '''With high enough level in either Thievery or Woodsmanship, you can see question marks in the graphical maps of dungeons. Could you make this a character option, so you don't have to see them just because you have a certain level in the required skills? I feel this makes new dungeons a little too foreseeable. The perfect combination for me would be an option in the "Map" button, that is, if you're in a dungeon and use the Map button you're presented with the choices: Graphical Overhead An overhead view of your character's current location and the surrounding area. Graphical First Person (BETA) A first person view of the dungeon setting (BETA). Text Overhead A text-based description of your character's current location and the surrounding area. Text First Person (BETA) A text-based first person description of the dungeon setting (BETA). No Dungeon View ''' '''and I'd like you to add the option: Toggle Question Marks Toggle on/off the location tips. Answer: Dranikos asks, “Are there any plans to make 2 handed weapons more 'viable' over their 1 handed counterparts? At the moment there's no 2 hander powerful enough to merit the loss of MR (and with more recent shields, SP) caused by forgoing a shield. Perhaps making 2 handed weapons do more damage in melee combat than their 1 handed brothers? (or something similar)” Answer: Scout adds, “Possibly making Weaponry:2 Handed a skill of it's own with a MR boost for leveling similar to Unarmed starting with 0 or +1 instead of negative numbers. That way the SP loss from lack of a shield won't seem so bad.” ' Answer: Esti, a relatively young, but bold adventurer stands up and says '"Speaking of weapons, will there be some new weapons of types other than swords for newer adventurers? 'I would love to use a dagger but nothing I've gotten in that regard has seemed to be worth keeping." Answer: Dranikos again stands and asks, “I have a slightly off the wall one, '''is there any chance of Merazyl exchanging the Shimmering Silver weapon you chose for another in the collection? '''When I took it the SSL was the best choice for me, since I recently purchased the Epic Emerald Rose Longsword, the SSL is mostly relegated to uselessness and I'd like the chance to swap it for a weapon type I don't have such a good weapon for (Polearm, Hacking, Stabbing). (I know, snowballs chance in a hot place, but it's still worth asking...)” Answer: barn42 adds, '“how about a new tallys item - a ring perhaps , of weapon type changing ; as long as ring is worn SSL (or any weapon) can be magically changed into SS Staff or Bont etc . Higher levels (who have presumably more AT's tied up in kit) might decide to purchase ring in order to work on weaponry subskills particularly if they have legendary status in one skill (slashing?) It would also be useful for people who win a raffle and would choose a particular weapon but have too low an ability in sub-skill to wield it ” Answer: “Will we be able to travel to explore Kardsen after we complete Proving Grounds VI?” 'Asks Acebrock Answer: This was one of Hawk's (Oldschool's) question from Jan 2009 that didn't get answered. '“Should we be expecting to find or hunt for any more pages for our "Tome of Forgotten Lore" Scout adds, "I wouldn't mind an answer to that one myself....." Answer: Dranikos asks, “Is there ever going to be a use for the Raven's Foot Medallion from the Lorgg quest? A stat less neck piece of magical quality just screams 'alternate use', either that or 'stupid choice'.” ' Answer: spencer wants to know, '“I have a more generic question...When you are creating the new adventures, what is the approximate ratio of time you spend on coding versus writing?” ''' Answer: Altaria would like to know '''if new backpacks (or bigger bags) will be available anytime soon. I dislike dropping things when I'm adventuring, so hopefully something suitable for a pack rat is on your agenda. Answer: Having gated himself to the front of the line the Great Shadowblack asks "Why does killing an enemy with any power at level 75 earn us less experience than killing an enemy with the same power at level 74? Example:Killing the Jadefang Queen without using a power earns me 22+ combat experience. Killing her with Destruction lvl 74 (or Elementalism lvl 74) earns me 6 combat experience. Killing her with Destruction lvl 75 earns me 2 (TWO!) experience. However there is no visible difference between Destruction level 74 and Destruction level 75 - the effect (damage caused) is the same. So why is the exp gain different between the two levels?" Answer: Speaking quicker now he says "In the past in the city of Tryndmoor there was the option to "Seek out employment...", but it was "(not yet playable)". The option was located right above "Visit Teagurn The Seer...". What was the idea behind that option (what had you planned) and why was it removed?" ' Answer: Positively rushing now he says '"Will there ever be another special event (tournament?) at the Dragonhill Fields? Also will Silverwysp ever get rebuild? And/or maybe get some new adventures there?" ' Answer: Looking behind him at the angry line of adventurers Shadowblack finishes with '"Did you make the two maps of Tysa and Saarngard yourself, or did you have someone else make them for you? If you made the two maps of Tysa and Saarngard yourself, what program(s) did you use? Was it some software for making maps, or the map maker of some game, or something else?" ' Answer: “I’m next.” Declares shadowblack as he takes out his precious Quckstab dagger. “I have a couple of questions: 1. '''In the cave of the Ice Troll we reach a place where there's a Frozen Brigand that does not see us. Any particular reason why we can't (use Archery to) shoot him in the back or (use Thievery to) back stab and kill him (instead of simply attacking him)? ' Answer: “Speaking of all the stuff we tend to carry around reminds me of a couple of things I’ve been wondering about." Says shadowblack. '''"What is the difference between Wood Icon Of Entangling Vines and Wood Icon Of Entangling Vines? One is 'itemid=1060', the other is 'itemid=1061', but apart from the 'itemid' there doesn't seem to be any difference... Answer: Suddenly feeling old (both for forgetting about this and for remembering something so old) shadowblack writes down another question: “In the past, before the introduction of the new travel system, there was a place called Crosswind Stagehouse. It was near Trithik, if I'm not mistaken. There you could hire a coach to take you to Hawklor, Talinus, and some other place I can't remember (the Moonshore Crossroads, perhaps?). The cost was just a few gold coins. What happened to it and will it ever be added back into the game?” ' Answer: He then decides to add one last question: '“Will we ever get to visit the isle of Kiast? And especially the Market of Horns? It seems like an excellent place to spend some of our hard-earned gold...” Answer: When the famous Shadowblack takes a step forward, a collective chorus of groans can be heard. Oblivious to this, the meticulous Shadowblack starts asking: 1. When exploring the Jagged Hills one of the possible encounters was a certain wolf-riding Naranok Champion. If our attempt to use a skill or power failed he was stronger than if we faced him directly without trying to use a skill or power. Is this the first such enemy, and should we expect more such encounters (especially during the new PG)? ''' Answer: 2. '''How is Daidrur’s improvement of his skills progressing? I miss beating his elementals... Answer: 3. Now that we have the chance to explore in and around Hawklor, can we expect such explorable areas to appear in the other towns and villages too? I, for one, hope that we get a chance to explore in and around Port Hallik, since it’s one of the two places with a port, and thus should have some encounters unavailable anywhere else. Also, can we expect the “Have a random encounter here” options in Talinus and Trithik to get replaced by similar explore options (and maybe get a few additions to Talinus, since it doesn’t have many encounters, unlike Trithik)? Will we get to explore the Roaring Wood? Answer: In this moment, the illustrious Nearvirgo jumps in with: "Or Westwold? Or the Foxfell forest?" Answer: before stepping back again and letting Shadowblack continue. He starts again: 1. One question inspired by the most recent raffle: Will there be any items with an effect like the Fizzlebane Rings (in other words items that reduce the fizzle chance to 0 and also reduce the enemy's resistance)? This is a new effect that did not exist in the game before this raffle, so it would be a pity if it stays limited to just a few items... Answer: 2. Can we expect any more new effects from future items (hopefully not raffle ones)? ''' Answer: 3. A question about Blightroot: '''Will we encounter blightroot again any time soon? And will those, who used it during the Festival of Blades, see its negative effects? Answer: 4. And last: How does the reset time for the encounters in the multi player scenarios work? Are they reset every few hours regardless of when they were completed, or a few hours after they are completed, or is it completely random? I'm talking about the old Kurund and his assassin in Tarramyre, the various enemies we can meet when walking around Tarramyre, and the latest one - the group of four Wolfkin. Answer: Realizing he had forgotten some things, Acebrock stood up and asked, '"Assuming we CAN explore Kardsen after we complete PG VI, will we be able to buy a residence there as well?, Also, will here be more multi player tournaments in the future?" ' Answer: Voltan steps forward scowling and snarls, '"Where is this Ezerok or his campfire that I keep hearing about. After all, us evil-doers need a option to that goody-too-shoes Palk." ' Answer: Ulric wants to know, '"Can the type of horse and his/her name be added to the Adventurer Profile? Slowpoke is feeling a little left out." ' Answer: ----